times of peace
by dbzprincess1
Summary: pan, bulla, uub , trunks, marron and goten are enjoying the peace and pulling pranks and causing trouble .this is my first story*complete*
1. preparing

TIMES OF PEACE- CHAPTER 1- BEGINNING'S- DBZ PRINCES 1

RATED-T

THIS IS A DBZ STORY- (WARNING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY IDEA'S AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP BYE ME) THIS STORY IS MOSTLY ABOUT PAN, BULLA, MARRON, TRUNKS, GOTEN, AND UUB BUT THE REST OF THE Z FIGHTERS ARE INVOLEVED ALONG WITH THERE WIVES AND THIS STORY IS ABOUT FAMILY'S AND COUPLES OR SOON TO BE OH AND GOTEN WENT TO GET THE BLACK STAR BALLS INSTEAD OF PAN ANYWAY WITH THAT SAID IT WILL BEGIN

**_AGES _**

**_PAN=16_**

**_MARRON=16_**

**_BULLA=16_**

**_TRUNKS=18_**

**_GOTEN=17_**

**_UBB=16_**

**_TRUNKS IS 1 YEAR OLDER THAN GOTEN AND 2 YEARS OLDER THAN PAN BRA MARRON, AND UBB _**

Pan is Goku and chi-chi daughter

_TIMES OF PEACE – CHAPTER 1 BEGINNING'S_

Pan was in a deep sleep when the sound of her alarm clock woke her. She reached over to cut it off and as soon as her eye's closed her phone went off. Pan reached to answer it with a tired sigh. She answered the phone **"hello**" pan said "**WHERE ARE YOU**" bulla screamed "**ME AND MARRON HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST 15 MINUTES". **Pan softly yawned and said "I** forgot and will you stop yelling I just got up I will be there after I shower, get dressed and eat".** Bulla opened here mouth about to yell but she lowered her voice and said "**how long will that take**" pan thought about it for a minute "**an hour at the most" **pan said and before bulla could reply pan hung up .With that she got up and got in the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was going through her closet looking for something to wear, she decided to wear a lavender dress for more than one reason 1 cause it was going to be a party and two one day trunks was flirting with her and said it was a good color for her plus it was his hair color . She put the dress on. It was down to her knees tight at the top and loose at the bottom and pan not being a fan of heels put on some black flats, she put her black hair in a ponytail, and her bangs spread across her forehead. Two minutes later Chi-Chi called her down to eat. Chi-chi made grits, eggs, and bacon pan made her way down the stairs she sat down next to Goten he looked at her and said

"_**Why you all are dressed up". **_

"_**Because I'm going some was why you care" **_pan said back

"_**I was just asking and were are you going"**_

"_**If you want to know so bad im going over to the briefs" **_

"_**Why" **_

"_**It's going to be a party you forgot" **_

"_**Yea and I have one more question"**_

"_**No more questions" **_pan said getting annoyed

"_**Fine" **_

After she ate she hugged her parent's good bye and walked out the door she stood outside for a second then she flew off. A few minutes later she arrived at capsule corp she walked in and up the stairs. Pan being close to the briefs never knocked. As she was walking up the stairs she heard a scream and then trunks ran by with a smirk and marron came in the hallway throwing stuff at him pans eyes went wide when she saw marron's blond hair red she could not help but laugh marron noticed pan and said "**go to hell"** pan stop laughing "**SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT"**. She walked in and bulla jumped up** "what took you so long" **before pan could answer bulla screamed at the sight of seeing pan in a dress "**pan you're in a dress" **bulla saidpan looked down then back up "**yeah so" ….** Bulla smiled "**it's been so long since I seen you in one you look so pretty anyway we got to set up for the party and we only have three hours".** It was four a clock and the party started at seven pans looked at marron "**what about your hair" **marron looked at her hair "**I'll deal with it later" **and with that they went down the stairs to decorate. When pan got down stairs bulma asked her to help her put up a banner and pan climbed up to help she hooked it on the nail and when she was on her way down she slipped she was about to fall when trunks caught her he looked at her and said "**I'm always saving your but"** she knitted her eyebrows together as he put her down "**I could have save my self"**

"**But you didn't" **pan said angry

"**You didn't give me time I can fly you know"**

He looked down.** "I see you took my advice on color" **

A thin layer of pink went cross her face she looked down trying to hide it. "**Stop flirting with me trunks"**

"**I'm not flirting"**

"**Whatever"**

He was about to say something when vegeta came out the gravity room. He walked over to trunks and grabbed his shirt and started dragging him to the gravity room to spar "**bye panda bear you know how my dad is" he** screamed as he got dragged away

She look up shecould never think of a nick name for him but he gave her one when she was five. Pan thought to her. Hmmm_ ooh I know one_ …... Pan was pulled out of her thoughts when bulla and marron called her**. "Pan come blow these balloons up and marron you tape them somewhere".**

"**What will you do" **marron and pan said at the same time bulla did a face "_**I'm going to tell you two what to do duh" they**_ sighed but they knew not to argue with her so they got to work.


	2. getting dress

TIMES OF PEACE

_**I own nothing just my ideas and I wanted to thank kaitastrophone she inspired me to do this**_

_**Rated T for now**_

Chapter 2 getting dress

IT was 5 O clock and pan fell asleep on the couch and bulla and marron were starting to wonder. **"WHERE IS PANNY".** Bulla asked marron. Marron looked around.

"**SHE SAID SHE WAS COMING BACK IN FIVE MINUTES" marron** said

Bulla looked at marron **"LETS GO FIND HER"**

Marron smiled **"OK LETS GO" **

They looked in the bathrooms, bulla looked in her room and marron walked down the hall and into the living room where she found pan she grinned and called bulla.

"**Bulla come quick"**

Bulla ran down the hall **"WHAT WHATS WRONG".**

"**LOOK AT HER" marron** said still smiling

Bulla looked at pan and said "**LET ME TAKE A PICTURE" **soon as the camera clicked pan opened her eyes to see bulla and marron laughing she looked at them angrily.

"**WHATS SO FUNNY"**

Bulla showed her the picture to pan.

"**DELETE IT NOW" pan said **

"**NO" **bulla and marron said at the same time. In the picture pan was laying sideways she was also slobbing.

Pan smiled well I guess I'm going to show people that ridiculous pic you took at camp.

"**NO I PROMIS I WONT SHOW NO ONE "bulla said embarrassed **

"**OK BUT I WILL SHOW YOUR PICTURE IF YOU SHOW MINE"**

"**OK COME ON PAN WE GOT TO GET READY YOU AND MARRON CAN WERE SOMETHING OUT OF MY CLOSET"**

Pan looked down at her dress she thought for a minute then she looked at bulla. **"I guess I can get changed but nothing to fancy I don't want your brother thinking I dressed up for him"**

"**OK I guess lets go we only got an hour and a half to get ready". **

They were walking up the stairs when trunks cameout of the gravity room pan heard him so she told bulla and marron she would be up in a few. she went down stairs and walked in to the kitchen where trunks was drinking a glass a water she taped him on the shoulder and he stopped drinking his drink "hey** panda bear aren't you** supposed** to be getting ready **she smiled "yeah** but I had to tell you something first**" he raised an eyebrow "**and what may that be "**she leaned across the table **"I finally got you a nick name"** he put his glass down "alright** what is it** "

She looks up at him "**your nick name is lavender**"

He looked at her "**lavender why" **

"**Because your hair is that color** "

He was about to say something when bulla came down stairs and screamed for pan two come get dress she looked at trunks and said that she will see him later. bulla pulled her up the stairs and into her room **"sorry for interrupting you and my brothers flirting session but we got to get ready" **marron got up from her seat and smiled at pan

"**Pan you should thank your boyfriend for me I kinda like this red hair "**

Everyone was getting ready for the party.

It was seven and the guess were starting to arrive. the girls were done getting ready marron had on a pink strapless dress that hugged her body with some black heels and bulla had on a green dress with one strap with green heels with curls in her hair and pan had on a black tight dress with thin straps with her same ponytail with curls they started to go down the steps.

_**Hey guys the party will be on the next chapter I wanted to keep you wondering I will be posting it as soon as I can.**_


	3. party time

Times of peace

_**I just started these stories and I would like to thank she is my first follower anyway I own nothing but my ideas anyway let us begin**_

_**Chapter 3 – party time**_

The girls started down the stairs and into the room were the party was and everyone was not there yet the only people who was there was yamcha, tien, launch, krillan, paur, childzoo and 18 along with some of bullas friends and the briefs. they did not start anything yet cause they were waiting on the sons. Pan walked over and greeted yamcha. Paur said **"HEY" **

"**Hey pan you look good and look how much you've grown what have you been up to"** yamcha said

"**Oh nothing just been hanging out" **she took a sip of her drink

"**Oh and how long have you and trunks been dating"**

Pan spit her drink out "**who told you we were dating"**

"**Trunks of course"**

"**Where is he?"**

Yamcha pointed to his right and pan followed his finger were she saw trunks at the table eating chips. She marched right over to him

"**Why would you tell people that we were dating "pan said angry**

"**I did not "trunks** said

"**Yes you did" **

"**Who told you that?" **

"**Yamcha"**

**Big mouth trunks thought to himself **

"**You know we are not dating"**

"**Not yet"**

"**No there is no yet never"**

"**whatever any way you look great wow that 2 times you dressed up for me you must love me panda bear"**

Pan looked away** "whatever I will be somewhere else don't call me if you need me by the way I got you a new nick name"**

"**What happened to lavender?" **

"**I don't like it"**

"**Me neither so what's the new one?" **

**Pan did a face "any ways"**

"**Fly boy"**

**OK…. **_He did not like that one neither_

"**Any way I'll see you later**

pan walked over to bulla who was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed **" what's wrong" **pan sat next to her **your stupid brother won't talk to me **pan looked confused"

Pan-** do you care **

Bulla- **yes duh**

Pan- **why**

**Bulla – **because I just do

Pan- sounds like you got a crush

Bulla- no I don't

Pan- whatever you say

Marron was talking/dancing with uub who had just arrived. Five minutes later goku and Chi-Chi came and everyone was dancing and having a good time pan even danced with trunks .bulla came over to pan "**guess what" **

"**What is it bulla" **

"**I asked all our parents an me you marron, uub, goten, and trunks are having a sleep over well us girls are the boys are just hanging out somewhere" **

**Wow great **pan said sarcastically

Thirty minutes later everyone was saying there good byes when everyone left the sleep over begin.

**Sleep over is in the next chapter. I try to post chapters fast.**

_**Sorry this chapter is short**_


	4. the sleep over

TIMES OF PEACE

RATED- TCHAPTER- 4 –THE SLEEP OVER

It was eleven at night when they finished cleaning up. Bulla and the girls went upstairs to change into their night clothes. The boys went upstairs to trunks room to play video games and change. The girls were play fighting. Bulla grabbed marron's hair and she screamed pan had bullas legs. Vegeta hurried to their room along with the boys and busted in the door. "What's wrong" vegeta said but when he realized that they were just fooling around he left and whispered under his breath "teens".

Goten smiled "may I join in"

The girls looked at each other and whispered for a second then agreed that he could join the fight "but no super saiyan" pan said. Goten walked out the room and the girls were confused. "Where are you going"? He turned around "to get trunks and uub of course "

"We did not say they could fight with us "marron said

Goten smiled "but you don't mind do you"

"No ok but tell them no super sayian" when the rest of the boys came they had 3 rounds of fighting the boys won round 1 and the girls on round 2 and round three was a tie. It was one in the morning and they was all just laughing and having fun. Pan got up to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going panda bear?"

"To the bathroom"

"Oh"

Hurry back pan" bulla yelled after her

"Don't rush me" pan yelled back

Once pan was out the room goten said "I have an idea"

"What is it? "Marron said

"Ok here it is while pan is in the bathroom we will hide and she will think something is wrong it will be hilarious "

You know that's not a bad idea" trunks said

"Ok let's go" marron said.

Pan button up her pans and wash her hands and walked in the room "bulla marron where are you guys"_** I hope they are not trying anything funny.**_

"If you guys are trying to prank me you are going to pay"

Goten peeked in "it's hide and seek" and he hurried down the hall before she saw him. "Ok yall want to hide ok.

Pan ran down the hall screaming help and then she got into trunks closet. When everyone heard her screaming help they jumped out of there hiding spot. "Pan are you ok" bulla screamed. "Trunks do you see her"

"No I'm going try and feel her kai….nope nothing". They went on looking for her for two hours straight it was three in the morning they could not find her cause her kai was suppressed. "You know maybe we would have better luck finding her after good night sleep" goten said and everyone agreed. Trunks walked into his room and took off his shirt and jeans and went to his closet to get his night clothes. When he got to his closet and open the door where he seen pan sound asleep. he smiled and picked her up and put her in his bed. He took of his socks and got in the bed and after ten minutes he was also asleep.

It was the next morning all the teens were sleep. Bulma walked up the stairs angry because trunks was asleep when he was supposed to be at work. She opened the door and screamed and trunks woke up but pan didn't he looked up at bulma.

"Trunks what the hell is pan doing in your bed"

"Nothing mom we just couldn't find her and she was sleep in my closet and I just put her in my bed nothing happen trust me"

"You better not be lying"

"I'm not I mean look at her she is fully dressed now please let me go to sleep we was up to 3 o'clock and I'm tired"

"Tired or not you half to work"

"Ok 2 more hours"

"No"

"Please"

"Ok 2 hours not a minute more I'm not playing with you trunks"

_**2 hours later**_

Trunks woke up by being pushed off the bed

"Ow what that was for"

"How did I get in your bed?" pan screamed

"Relax panda bear you was asleep in my closet"

"Why didn't you put me in bullas room?"

"I didn't want to but you are excused to leave I have to go get ready for work"

Pan got up "but thanks I would rather sleep in your bed then the floor well bye"

Once the door shut trunks got up and got ready for work. Pan went down the stairs where bulma was cooking breakfast. "Hey bulma"

"Hey pan is trunks woke"

"Yeah"

"Oh he better be"

"He said he had to get ready for work"

"Oh well good then"

Trunks went downstairs and ate. Bulla came down the stairs. "Wow is there a bird's nest in your hair" pan said

"SHUT UP" bulla screamed

A few minutes later marron came down. "Good morning guys wow there's food and goten is not up yet"

"Yeah we know I'm going to go check on him" pan got up to go get goten and half way up the stairs goten shot past her. "I'm ready to eat"

_**Well that's it for this chapter**_


	5. problems

Times of peace

Rated-t Chapter- 5-problems

Bulma was down stairs when the phone ringed.

"Hello this is bulma speaking"

"Oh hey bulma"

"Hey Chi-Chi"

"I was just calling to tell pan that we are on our way to get her and goten could you tell her for me"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

_***Pan's P.O.V***_

I was in my bullas room when I heard bulma calling. I hurried down the steps to see what she wanted. "What is it bulma"

"I wanted to tell you your mother called and she said she was on her way to get you and goten "

"Ok".

I ran back up the stairs to tell goten. I opened the door to his room.

"Goten…."

"Hey pan what's up"

"I just came to tell you that our parents are on the way to get us so be ready"

"Ok"

When I shut the door I wondered why goten was lying in the middle of the floor well I guess I could ask so I opened up the door. When I opened the door he was gone "well that's weird" as soon as I shut the door goten ran out. I was going to question him but I could do that later I had better things to do.

I went down the hall to bullas room. When I tried to open the door it was locked. So I decide to knock after I knocked I waited for a minute and then goten walked out. _What was he doing in there?_ I walked in and right when I was about to ask I heard a horn outside it was my parents "well bye bulla" she hugged me and said good bye. I ran down the stairs and got in the car and there was this awkward silence so I took this time to think.

***IN PANS MIND***

_Why was goten in bullas room? they were hiding something and I was going to figure out what it was maybe their dating or planning something I wonder what trunks is…. Why am I thinking about trunks why do I…. _

***OUT OF PANS MIND***

"Pan"

"Oh what did you say mom"

"I was just wondering if you had fun"

"Oh yeah I did"

"Oh good then"

***BACK IN HER MIND***

_There was this awkward silence again I looked at goten and he was just looking out the window yep something was up goten never been quiet this long._

***TRUNKS P.O.V***

I was board out of mind just sitting at my desk with my head down signing stuff wondering about the time.

***FLASH BACK***

"Trunks I'm retired and I was wondering if you wanted to be the new president."

"No thank you"

"But you would get girls and get to tell people what to do"

_Well it could be fun "if_ I say yes will you let me be"

"Yes"

"Then I'll be president"

***END OF FLASH BACK***

I wish I could rewind time I needed a brake so I was about to sneak out like I always do when one of my assistants came in.

"Mister Briefs "

"Yes"

"You have a meeting in 30 minutes"

"Do I half to go"

"Yes you do it will be over at eight"

"What that's like 3 whole hours"

"Yes I know I will be leaving now"

"OK"

When she left I decided to call pan to see what she was up to.

"Hello panda bear"

"Hey trunks"

"What happened to my nickname?"

"I decided not to give you one none of them sound right to me"

"Ok that's better than you changing it all the time"

"That was only twice and I got something to tell you"

"What"

"Goten and your sister are hiding something"

"How do you know?"

"Cause when I went to tell bulla goodbye the door was locked and then goten walked out"

"I guess we will half to figure out what then"

"Oh yeah I got to go bye trunks"

"Bye panda bear" I wonder what my sister was up to well I guess I got to go to that meeting.

***BACK TO NORMAL* **

It was dinner time at the son's house. And pan was siting between gohan and goten pan and goten wasn't talking at all and people (Chi-Chi) was starting to worry.

"Goten and pan why are you guys so quiet"

"No reason it's ….goten started but pan interrupted

"Well some ones keeping secrets and I just was wondering what it was"

"I don't have a secret and if I did I would be none of your business"

"Well I'm sorry mom I'm not hungry any more I'm going to go to sleep"

Pan ran up the stairs and slams the door. Goten got up I'm going in my room and he left.

Pan was lying on her bed when rocks hit her window. She got up and opened the window and their trunks was he flew up and went into her room.

"Hey pan"

"Hey trunks guess what goten told me" pan said angry

"What"

"WHEN I TALKED ABOUT IT AT DINNER GOTEN SAID IT WAS NONE OF MY BUISNESS"

"Well I bet I can get goten to talk and you can get my sister to talk"

"Ok but if it doesn't happen soon I'm going to choke someone"

"Yeah there will be no need for that"

"Well I'm going to go to sleep so goodnight trunks" they stared at each other for a second trunks was about to kiss pan when she moved away.

"Um goodnight trunks"

"Goodnight pan"

Once trunks was gone pan laid cross her bed. _**I love you to trunks. **_And fell asleep.

_**On the next chapter we will find out goten and bra's secret**_


	6. Goten and bulla's secrete

TIMES OF PEACE

RATED-T CHAPTER-6- GOTEN AND BULLA'S SECRETE

_**A: N {PAN IS GOKU AND CHI-CHI DAUGHTER IF YOU FOR GOT} and I like doing different people's point of view its fun **_

It was Friday and pan was just waking up. She got up and went straight into the bathroom to shower her and trunks were going to get goten and bulla's secrete. She had already had a schedule for the weekend. She was going to stay over bulma's house and when she found out what the secrete was she was going out with trunks bulla and goten.

_***pans p.o.v * **_

I got out of the shower and got dressed casually. I did not have to get clothes I already had some in my room at capsule corp. I went down stairs and sat to the table were everyone was at. When I sat down I did not look at any one I just looked down at my plate. After about five minutes I felt eyes on me so I looked up and everyone was staring I waited for a good minute or two and they were still looking so finally I asked.

"what the hell are you all looking at" as soon as I sad that my mom stood up "pan watch your mouth!" and she walked out the room" then my dad looked at me "pan now look what you did who is going to fix me more food" then he walked out after my mom. I was angry now it was not my fault that my mother is scarred of bad words. Goten and gohan were still looking I looked away and goten got up and left. Then gohan looked at me and frowned "pan it's your hair"

"What"

"We were looking at your hair it's a mess then he got up to talk to videl and I left without telling anybody where I was going.

_***bulla's point of view* **_

I was down stairs watching TV in the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door "oh hey pan"

"Hey bulla"

**IN PAN'S MIND**

_I felt like she knew I was on to her._

_**IN BULLA'S MIND **_

_I know that she wants answers about goten coming out of my room_

_**BULLA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Well are you going to come in or stand there" pan walked in and sat on the couch.

I sat down beside pan. _"Bulla I have 5 questions "_I turned the TV down so we could talk. "Ok let's get it over with"

"Ok but I may have more than five questions"

"yeah yeah"

"Here are my questions"

"Why was your room door locked the other day"

Why was goten in there

Why was you and goten in there together

Why was goten disappearing and reappearing

Why are you guy keeping secret's

"Ok here are your answers

I was talking to goten privately

I was kissing him

We are dating

I don't know

Because I did not want to tell you guys

"Oh I'm glad you told me the truth"

"Ok now let's watch TV

_**At an arcade somewhere TRUNKS P.O.V**_

I just had got a text from pan that her plan works so it my turn.

"GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU"I yelled at him.

"IM OVER HERE" he yelled back. I walked over to him.

"Goten I have some question's"

"I will just tell you cause I know what you are about to ask so yep me and your sis are dating "

"YOU IDIOT"

"What"

"That's what my father is going to say before he kills you"

"I'm not going to tell him"

"Okay whatever"

_**Back to the girls**_ _**and its back to my p.o.v**_

Marron had come over a few minutes ago. She was texting someone then she got angry and threw her phone across the floor. She stood up "sorry guys I half to go" and she left pan whispered to bulla "what's up with marron" bulla whispered back " I don't know she was acting weird this whole week" pan look at bulla "why are we whispering "

"I don't know"

**Pans p.o.v**

I texted trunks and told him to bring some scary movies and he said he would bring mama. When the boys came in I jumped up and ran at trunks he opened up his arms he thought I was going to hug him soon as I got to him I snatched the movie out of his hand and popped it into the DVD player. "Ouch panda that was hurtful" we all started laughing. After the movie we all went in our rooms goten went in trunks room I know he was scared he did not want to admit it.

_**2 hours later**_

Me and bulla could not sleep so we went to trunks room we were scared to. I opened the door "truuuunks are you awake"

"I am now what what's wrong"

"We can't sleep"

"Come on in"

We ran and jumped on the bed he had a king size bed. Goten was at the bottom with bulla and trunks and myself was at the top where we all went to sleep.

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH MARRON HMMM I WONDER**_

_**PLEASE R&R= RIGHT AND REVIEW **_


	7. marron's hidding somthing

TIMES OF PEACE

RATED-T CHAPTER-7- MARRON IS HIDDING SOMETHING

_**Trunks p.o.v **_

I woke up at 5:00 am to get some more blankets since my sister goten and pan are hogging up mine. I was walking down the hall when I heard something it sound like my mom so I went down stairs to see my mother yelling at my dad about somebody's hands in a cookie jar. I went back upstairs to grab my blanket from the closet and headed back to the room. I crawled back in bed and a few minutes later I was almost asleep till bulla kicked goten off the bed and he was screaming like he was crazy and pan didn't even budge. I put the pillow over my head a fell asleep.

**BULLA'S P.O.V**

When I woke something did not smell right. I looked over and goten had his foot in my face. **"GOTEN GET YOUR FEET AWAY FROM ME IT DOSENT SMELL GOOD YA NO" I YELLED. **Then all of them woke up looking at me like I was crazy. "It's just a foot it's not like its killing you"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS"

_Omg me and pan was supposed to go shopping. We could still go ooh we should take marron with us maybe that's why she has been acting so weird there's no time to waste._

"Come on pan we have a busy day ahead of us"

"What where"

"Shopping of course"

"Well can't I take a shower first yea you get dressed then meet me in my room ok"

"Yeah ok"

**Pan's p.o.v**

I watched as bulla ran out of the room. I looked at trunks "hey trunks can I use your bathroom "

"Uh sure I'm going back to sleep"

"Well I'm going to go eat" goten said

I got me a rag and towel and hopped in the shower and thought about how marron was acting. 15 minutes later I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me and peeked out the door to see if trunks was awake. He was still asleep. I walked out the bathroom and down the hall to my room I got my clothes but I could not find a shirt so I grabbed my stuff and went to bulla's room. I opened the door "bullaaaaa I need a shirt". But all I saw was a big pile of clothes then bulla came out the closet handed me a shirt and went back in. _she better not be doing anything funny in there._ I thought to myself. I went back to trunks bathroom got dressed and when I came out he was gone and there was a note on the dresser I went to read it.

_**Dear girlfriend/ panda bear **_

_**I had some things to do I'll see you later have fun with bulla. And tell goten don't touch my cookies and I mean it**_

_**Your boyfriend trunks**_

I was going to slap trunks later for this note.

**1 hour later**

I was having fun for a change marron was being herself most of the time but she was always was checking her phone. When it was just me and her I asked" marron is something wrong you have been acting weird lately"

"No nothing's wrong"

"I know your lying just tell me I am one of your best friends"

"I can't I'm sorry I half to go"

"Marron wait….."

Bulla came back with like 15 bags in her hands "help me don't just stand there"

I helped her with her bags "where's marron" she asked as we got in the car "she left because I asked her was something wrong"

"Oh" we put on our seat belts and drove back. A few hours later my parents came and picked me and goten up. When we got home we ate dinner and talked about our weekend and how much fun we had. After dinner I went to my room changed into my night clothes and got in bed. I was sleeping well and then I felt air. I turned to see my window open and trunks was sitting on my bed. "Could you close the window it is cold" he shut the window and came back to me "hey panda bear"

"Hey trunks what are you doing here"

"I got you something"

"What"

"This" trunks leaned in and kiss me right on the lips. I was speechless he smirked gave me a hug and went out the widow shutting it behind him. I lay on my bed thinking about the kiss and was I dreaming. And what happened last time he tried to kiss me and how I move away I couldn't do it this time.

I wonder…..

Was it real or fake did he mean it no no no I can't I don't want to ruin our friend ship then I was asleep. Or maybe it won't

_**Well I got this one done finally now I'm going to start on chapt. 8**_


	8. marron's tells the truth

Times of peace

Rated-t _CHAPTER-8- MARRON TELLS THE TRUTH _

_**PAN'S P.O.V **_

_**R&R**_

I woke up thinking about the kiss that happened last night would things be awkward now. It was Monday and I had school and I did not want to go but I had to so I got up and got in the shower and got dress. I went downstairs to see my parents talking to goten. I stayed on the last steps and listen but all I heard was "don't tell pan about….being pregnant she doesn't want her….." then I sneezed I heard shushing. I knew that they knew I was there so I continued down the stairs. "Hey mom dad goten how's it going"

"Good pan but we are talking to your brother privately can you go back upstairs until breakfast is ready" my mom said

"O ok "I ran up the stairs quickly and shut the door. _Wow could bulla be pregnant and then not tell me I better call her but first._ "Mom dad I don't feel so good I think I should stay home ok good"

I picked up my phone and dialed her number "hello"

"Hello" bulla said

"O hey bulla can you stay home to day I have to talk to you its important"

"Sure ok"

"I'll be over in a blink of an eye"

"I'll be in my room"

"Kay bye" I hung up and flew out the window_.as I flew to cc I was only hoping 1 thing that trunks did not open the door. _

A few minutes I arrived at cc and knocked for the second time then I remembered I don't knock and when I opened the door trunks was asleep on the couch I slipped up the stairs careful not to wake him. So up to bulla's room I went. I opened the door "bulla be honest are pregnant" I said as soon as I opened the door "no why would you ask me that"

"Well I heard my parents talking to goten about someone being pregnant"

"Well I'm not ok"

"Ok let's call marron over…..she was cut off by me "no lets trick her"

"How"

"Just play along"

I dialed marron's number "hello bulla I told you I was in school you're going to get me in trouble" marron said

"This is pan marron and I know that you have a child"

"Prove it thin"

"Remember those 9 months that you said you were on a trip you were really pregnant"

"Well your wrong I'll come over later thin we can talk about this" and she hung up. I looked at bulla "Omg"

"What"

"I think its marron"

"Oh yea and ubb's the daddy" bulla said sarcastically

"Ooh maybe he is"

"Pan she's not pregnant"

"We will see"

_**After school**_

Marron goes up the stairs and into bulla's room " YOU GUYS IM NOT PREGNANT" she yelled " it was all pan" bulla said I looked at her dully she supposed to be on my side. "Well thin why were you acting weird?"

"Because my mom is pregnant"

"Oohhhhhhhhh I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Well let's model how good my outfits look" bulla said.

**A few hours later **

I was on my way home after I told bulla and marron bye. I flew slowly to think. New I had to talk to trunks sometime maybe I should call him later yeah I think I will. A few minutes later I got home and talked to my parents ate dinner and said good night. I went to my room and went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower. When I came out the shower I looked in the mirror my hair was in a ponytail and I had on a night dress. And as soon as I opened the door I saw trunks sitting on my bed just the person I did not want to see face to face. Well it's now or never wow why do I feel so shy around him now well here goes nothing…..

_**Well three more chapters's to go then I free to do another story **_


	9. pan and trunks talk

Times of peace

Rated-t Chapter- 9- pan and trunks talk

_**Warning this chapter will not be as long as the others this is just pan and trunks working things out**_

_**Pan's p.o.v still **_

I walked over to the bed and sat beside him "so…. What are you doing here?"

He looked up "we need to talk"

"About what" _even__ though I knew I still asked_

"About us "

"Ok

"Do you love me?"

"Yea"

"Well do you want us to be together?"

"I do want us to be together what about you"

"Of course I do"

"Well then kiss me already"

Trunks smiled before kissing me on the lips and gave me hug. "Can I stay with you tonight "

"Only if you sleep on the floor" she said pushing him off the bed

"Ouch the pain "

I laughed and gave him some blankets. He lay on the floor as we talked till we fell asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up to see trunks still sleeping. I got up and went to my closet to get some clothes it was Tuesday and I had school. I decided to put on some purple jeans and a pink shirt with some pink and purple snickers. I put on my clothes and went into the bathroom careful not to wake trunks. I got in the shower.

**30 minutes later**

I was dressed and I had already eaten breakfast I went back upstairs to my room. After I brushed my teeth I laid down behind trunks I was going to get him good. I screamed "trunks help me I'm dyeing" he jump up "pan are you ok" I was rolling on the floor "you should have seen your face" he looked at me dully "oh my god" trunks said "

"What I" screamed

"Pan I'm late for work I got to go bye" he said he kissed me on the cheek and ran out the window. Then I heard a horn bulla was outside I went down the stairs and gave my parents a hug before going outside. I jumped in the car "hey bulla" I said smiling like an idiot. "What are you so happy about" she asked as we drove down the road "I looked at her "oh nothing just me and trunks going out "she slammed on the breaks and smiled "really that's great about time I'm so happy for you two".

12 minutes later we entered school I had math and bulla had science. After my first two classes we sat at lunch and bulla looked at me "so what are you doing for his birthday"

"Who's birthday "

"Trunks of course "

"I did not even no I will have to throw him a big party since I'm his girlfriend"

"Would you stop saying that it is getting on my nerves

"Ok but after school we got plans to make"

**If this is to short sorry I've been writing all week and my hands hurt and just for you guys and it's not even a lot I did not want to make you wait long any ways trunks birthday on the next chapt. And it is Saturday. It is 4 more chapters left I hope. Then I will make plans for my next story.**


	10. trunks birthay

TIMES OF PEACE

Rated –t Chapter-10- trunks birthday

**Pan's point of view **

**I do own Jamie she has Alice blue hair with royal blue eyes. **

It was the day of the party. I was done decorating and I have to say I really out done myself. There were balloons and screamers on the ceiling. There was gin on the table along with some cake, chips, punch and a D.j. Plus more.

I was walking up the stairs to bulla's room to see if she was done getting dress. I opened the door to see bulla doing her hair she was already dress I walked in "bulla hurry up trunks could be here any moment now" I looked out the window to see guest coming in. I ran down the stairs to greet them almost everyone was here.

_**GUEST LIST SO FAR:**_

_**PAUR**_

_**YAMCHA**_

_**GOKU**_

_**GOTEN**_

_**CHI-CHI**_

_**GOHAN**_

_**VIDEL**_

_**TIEN**_

_**CHILZO**_

I went to the D.J stand to cut on the music. There was a few more people and trunks that still needed to be there. I decided to put on something sexier than what I had on. I ran up the stairs and into bulla's room. I knew I was going to regret asking but I had to. "Bulla I need something sexy to wear". Bulla looked at me and screamed "oh my god pan I can't believe this are you serious. "Yes I think I am"

"Why"

I looked at her in disbelief "because it trunks birthday"

"Ok pan come on"

XXXXX 1 HOUR LATER XXXXXX

Me and bulla was done getting dress. I went down stairs to see who else had come and everyone was there except trunks where was he at.

_**Guest list now**_

_**HERCULE**_

_**KRILLAN **_

_**18**_

_**MARRON **_

_**UBB **_

_**VEGETA **_

_**BULMA **_

_**AND EXTRA**_

I decided to call him and see where he was.

**Trunks p.o.v**

Ring ring ring . I was just walking out my office when my phone was ringing. I went to answer it "hello"

"Hey trunks"

"Hey panda bear"

"Trunks where are you"

"Um just leaving work"

"Oh well hurry home we I mean I have a birthday present for you"

"Pan I'm just turning 19 you didn't half to get me anything"

"I know but I did so hurry "

She hung up before I could say something. I changed my clothes and flew towards home I knew something was up. When I got there I saw a lot of cars was something going on_?_

XXXXX PANS P.O.V XXXX

I was standing at the door waiting on trunks when I felt his kai I knew he was here. Then there he was. I ran and gave him a hug and he gave me a quick kiss. He looked at me surprisingly.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I asked him

"Because you look so pretty"

I blushed. I had on a strapless black dress it was mid-thigh and it hugged me very tightly with some black 3 inch heels even though I did not like heels these weren't that bad.

"Come on trunks your present is inside"

"Ok"

And as soon as he walked in every one yelled "surprise"!

**Trunks p.o.v **

_I can't believe she did this for me. _I walked in and everyone wished me a happy birthday and went back to the party. Me pan, goten, bulla, ubb, and marron were dancing, drinking and having fun. After two hours every one was having a good time even my dad until goku ate all the food. 4hours later people were getting hungry so they started to leave. Me pan, bulla, marron, ubb, and goten were cleaning up. We were all getting pretty tired.

**XXXXX 1 HOUR LATER XXXXX**

Me and pan were in bed she was in my arms playing with my hair as we talked and I didn't mind. A few minutes later my phone ringed and pan answered it.

**Pans p.o.v**

I looked at the number and above it was Jamie who is that. My curiosity got the better of me and I answered the phone. "hello" a girl with a crazy voice answered " who is this " I replied back

"My names Jamie j for short is trunks there"

"No" I said angrily and hung up. I put the phone back down and turned to trunks. "Trunks who is Jamie"

"Oh she's my assistant "

"Really calling at 1:00 am "

"Yes I'm serious pan"

"Whatever I think I'll sleep with bulla tonight"

"Pan" trunks called after me but I was too angry I did not believe him so I got in bulla's bed and went to sleep.

_**I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I GUESS IT'S NOT. ANYWAYS WHO IS JAMIE AND WHY WOULD SHE CALL TRUNKS AT A LATE TIME LIKE 1:00 AM? HMMMMMMM and I'm sorry that there are no lemons if you wanted it to be but I'm only 14 and my mom does not allow but in a few years maybe …**_


	11. plans

Times of peace

Rated – t Chapter-11- plans

Bulla's p.o.v

When I woke up I decided to wake up pan. I rolled over and slapped her in the back of her head. She jumped up "why would you do that" she screamed at me.

"I was waking you up" I smiled innocent

"I was already woke" she yelled back

"Ok pan gosh" then trunks walked in "pan we need to talk" he said

"There's nothing to talk about" she yelled back

"Pan she is just a friend"

"Yeah right just leave "she yelled throwing a pillow. He just looked at her before turning around and slamming the door behind him.

"Ok what just happened" I asked pan

"This girl named Jamie called trunks late last night he says she is just a friend but I don't believe him." Pan said

"Ok … lets go shopping we will make him give in if you were something sexy"

"You just want to get me in a dress"

"What why would you say that "I said sarcastically

"Ok you win so let's go for I change my mind"

"What not like this let's get dress first"

"With_** trunks and goten"**_ _**normal point of view**_

I tried to tell her but she just won't believe me"

"Well try harder sure if you get Jamie to tell her she will believe you"

"Goten oh my gosh this is the smartest idea you ever came up with I'll just get Jamie"

Goten just looked at him dully and trunks burst with laughter.

_**Back with the girls **_

**20 minutes later**

They pulled up outside come on pan lets go. They walked in the store "oh my gosh pan look at this trunks will freak if he sees you in this "

"wow im not wearing that"

"why"

"cause I just don't"

"yes you do for me"

"I hope this ends soon"

**Café across the street **

"Trunks is that pan and your sister over there"

"Yes that is and there looking …. Lingerie"

"Ohh you know what that means right"

"What"

"It means she's trying to make you cave first" goten said raising his eyebrow

"O well I don't really want to fight ill just explain"

_**Yes this chapter is short but I had a hard time coming up with ideas but I will try to make 12 interesting.**_


	12. forgivness

Times of peace

Rated-t Chapter-12- forgiveness

_**This is the last chapt. Yay I'm finished**_

**TRUNKS P.O.V **

I walked up to my office and sat in my chair I had just got back from a board meeting and still had 1 last thing to do. Goten had got pan to come in to day at 2:00 and it 1:50 I had like 10 minutes. I called my assistant in "yes Mr. briefs"

"Could you send Jamie up please?"

"Yes Mr. Briefs" doesn't she know that get on my nerves when she says it over and over again like that. 1 minute later Jamie came I. "hello Mr. Briefs you sent for me"

"Yes I want you to tell my girlfriend that there's nothing going on between us and that the call the other night was for business" and as soon as I said that pan walked in.

"Okay trunks I'm here what" '

"Hey pan Jamie tell her"

"O so this is that bum"

"Pan please let her talk go ahead Jamie"

"Yes sir Mrs. Pan there is nothing going on between me and Mr. Briefs what so ever I promise and if me being around him is something you won't tolerate I will keep as much distance as possible"

I looked at pan "no need thanks can me and trunks have a minute" Jamie walked out leaving me and pan to talk "now do you believe me"

"Yea and I'm sorry"

"For what"

"not believing you I know you would never cheat I was just being stubborn and I- she was cut off when I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss " trunks lets promise to never lie to each other again" she said once we pulled apart.

**Pan's p.o.v **

**1 hour later **

"Hay bulla" I said jumping on her bed

"Hey pan you and trunks made up yet"

"Yea what about you and goten you to still in the good"

"Yea we should were our outfits tomorrow"

"I might just do that" I said smirking

_**The end yes finally I can relax for now**_


End file.
